


藏 番外

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	藏 番外

W到家的时候房间里还是他离开的模样，满地的玫瑰花瓣，葡萄酒还放在一旁桌子上。  
W苦笑，这个应该会是小新目前的人生中最难忘的一个生日了吧。

他拢了拢床上的花瓣随手扔在地上，有些疲乏的脱了衣服，泡了个澡就舒舒服服的把自己裹进被子里。  
才躺下没多久就听到房门打开的声音。

有人在轻声问：“老王……睡了没……？”

W抿嘴笑，故意一动不动装睡。

果然，少年人没听到回答也依旧进了屋，光脚踩在花瓣上，发出轻微的声响。  
他在床边似乎站了会儿，终于小心翼翼的掀开一角被子，整个人都钻进来窝在W身边。

 

W憋着笑，一翻身抱住他，调笑道：“怎么，做了噩梦的小朋友来找王叔叔要糖吃吗？真不好意思，睡前不能吃糖。”

小新显然被他吓了一跳，低低惊叫一声。听完他的话更是嘟起嘴反驳：“谁要吃糖！我才不是小孩子！”

W迷恋的把他搂得更紧一些，刚洗完澡的少年人身上暖烘烘的，抱着让人心都热了，“哦？据我所知，只有小孩子才喜欢和大人一起睡觉的。”

小新哼一声，乖乖被他抱着，倒不说话了。

W低头看看怀里的人，吻了吻他还没完全干透的头发，细细嗅他的气味。十八岁的身体像熟透的水蜜桃一样香甜，微微泛出可口的粉红色来。  
W放柔了声音，忽然问：“我不在的时候害怕吗？”

小新动一动，抬起脸看他，说：“我知道你会来救我的。”  
脸上的表情像当年那个十岁的小孩子，纯粹的崇拜和信赖，还有爱慕。

W心疼的抱紧他。

 

小新抬手回抱住他，凑在他耳边小小声问：“你说的…会陪我过情人节……是真的吗？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

小新摇摇头，忽又把脑袋埋在他怀里傻呵呵笑，半晌低着头小声问他：“你现在终于……肯爱我了？”

W有点心酸，这个什么都不懂的傻孩子。“傻瓜，我一直都很爱你，以后会更爱你的。”

怀里的少年人红着耳朵，犹豫了会儿，还是勇敢的抬头看住他，结结巴巴的说：“那……你以后只爱我一个人……不许再和别人……做做做……爱……”  
呼……终于说出来了。

W很认真，捏捏他的脸说：“答应你。”

小新对手指，小声说：“我虽然什么都不会，但是我可以学”

W笑起来：“我就喜欢那种什么都不会的傻瓜。”

小新反驳：“我才不傻！”说着挣脱W的怀抱翻身坐在他腰上就去脱他衣服。

被子早就不知踢到哪里去，少年自己身上本来就只裹着件睡袍，现在动作一大，一半的衣襟都滑下来挂在手臂上，露出了光洁细白的胸膛，几乎让人忍不住想在上面留下些记号，仍有些湿漉漉的小小乳粒泛出粉红，像等着被人品尝的果实一般。  
睡袍下摆更是大大敞开。  
那底下，居然什么都没穿，两条一丝不挂的腿就那么紧紧夹在W的腰侧。

W并不是什么愣头青，可看到自己年轻的爱人这个模样也有点忍不住。  
一手搂住他的腰身，另一手扣住后脑勺用力拉低了就凑上去吻他，唇齿缠绵。  
少年人亦热烈的回应，技巧青涩，却让人格外受用。

放在腰上的手向下顺着大腿下滑，从睡袍底下摸进去，手指直接就掐上赤裸的臀肉，说不出的心痒。让人恨不得现在就立刻要了他。

但一想到小新是第一次，W只得勉力克制下欲望。

W留恋的含住少年花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇，细细吮了一番才终于松开他。  
小新已经被吻的昏昏沉沉，这会儿已经只能趴在W的胸口直喘气。  
两人的下半身只隔着薄薄一层布料贴在一起，少年人的身体坦诚而敏感，只是接吻就已经有了反应。

小新等了一会儿，慢慢支撑起身体，从睫毛底下看一眼W。明明已经羞得脸都红透，却仍大胆直白的开口，小声说：“老王，我想要……我们做爱好不好？”

W只愣了一秒钟，就用行动回答了他。  
一个翻身就把小新压在自己身下，尖叫被堵在唇间。

不同于方才的轻柔深情，这次的吻近乎狂野。  
辗转着角度一次比一次更深入，空气被毫不客气的全部掠夺走，含吮的力道大得舌根都几乎被扯得发疼，嘴唇也被碾磨得又麻又痛。

等松开的时候两个人都已经气喘吁吁了。  
小新更是胸膛起伏只顾着大口呼吸，再说不出半个字来。  
睡袍早已经大敞，只靠一根腰带松垮垮的系在腰间，根本没有了任何的遮蔽作用。  
火热的手掌爱抚揉捏着他的侧腰和腹部，指头上一点薄薄的茧子抚过身体，让这个毫无经验的少年只觉得仿佛身体里有火被一簇簇点燃，火苗随时会戳破滚烫的皮肤冒出来。

W的舌尖在他胸口肆无忌惮的舔吻吸吮，留下蜿蜒水迹和斑斑吻痕，唇舌终于含上早已敏感难当的乳粒，柔软湿润的吮吸刺激得身下人低喘连连。那一点也很快就被吮得嫣红发亮，看上去又可怜又诱人。  
小新又觉得好像骨内有万蚁齐噬，痕痒难耐，却又是舒服的，和爱人这样亲密，让他甜蜜又期待，坦诚的微微侧一点身子，想把自己另一边胸口也送上去。

W几不可察的笑一笑，体贴的用指尖去照顾那边被忽视的可怜的东西，或碾压或拉扯着已经挺立起来的肉粒，时而挑逗的绕着圈刮擦，时而磨蹭最敏感的乳头。

另一手终于抽掉那根碍事的腰带，少年人的身体毫无保留的裸露在空气中，牙白而无暇的皮肤让他几乎像一座精雕细琢的大理石像。  
W像打量一件精美的艺术品一般看着他。  
小新被他看的浑身发烫，不由自主的想并住腿，企图尽可能地遮挡住自己。  
羞涩的反应让W心头一软，贴住他的耳廓哑声道：“宝贝，你真美。”  
热热的气息吹进耳朵，让小新几乎瞬间浑身酥软。

滚烫的手掌握住膝盖慢慢打开，少年人的身体像一朵花一样打开，露出所有最隐秘诱人的私处。  
小新有点不敢看他，扭过头紧紧闭着眼，睫毛都颤抖，连眼角都有些发红。  
手指暧昧的刮蹭着腹股沟，又绕下去温柔的按摩着囊袋，却对最需要抚慰的挺立之处碰都不碰一下。  
小新不满的挺了挺腰身就听到了W的笑声，一时更羞得脸上烧成一片。  
才想开口抱怨，下一秒下身被湿润温暖地紧紧包裹住的感觉却让他头皮一麻。  
迷茫的张眼低头去看，当看到W在对他做什么的时候更是羞的快要晕过去：“不要，老王，别……”他扭动着身体想要躲开。

W吐出嘴里东西，用手背擦了擦嘴唇，疑惑问他："不舒服吗？"

小新脸红得快要烧起来："那里脏……不要……"

W好笑的凑过去亲亲他："你的不脏。"  
他从来只会被人这般服侍，可是却愿意为了小新这么做。

他想让他的小新宝贝舒舒服服的享受就好。

小新还没来得及阻拦W已经再次含住他，甚至挑逗一般抬眼看住他当着面吞吐，再伸出舌尖反复绕圈舔着最敏感的顶端小洞。  
这样的场面太过刺激小新根本受不住，浑身都被情欲撩得发烫，只好闭起眼睛不看，可被湿热口腔整个吞进，还反复吮吸套弄的强烈快感很快就将所有意识吞没。  
小新面色潮红，张着嘴大口喘息着，不时因为太过舒服而忍不住低低啜泣。

快感磨得他几乎崩溃，不一会儿大腿内侧就剧烈抽搐起来，他摇着头拼命抵住W的肩头想推开他。

W却并不理他，嘴里越发卖力的吞吐着，舌尖钻进最敏感的顶端小洞，双颊收紧再用力一嘬。  
小新立刻惊叫着泄了出来。

W虽然在最后一刻躲开了，但是脸颊上还是被喷溅到几滴白浊，他却好似全不在意，只是帮小新简单清理了一下身上的精液。  
少年仍沉浸在前所未有的高潮余韵中，浑身酥软，长长的双腿无力合拢，一副任由摆弄的诱人样子。

小新睁了眼好半天才慢慢有了焦距，看到W又羞又愧，红着脸提醒他：“你……你脸上……”

“哦？有吗？”W用食指随意刮掉再伸到嘴里吮了一口。

小新睁大眼睛看着他：“你……”  
一副羞的快要爆炸的样子。

W更想要逗他，故意舔着嘴唇意犹未尽的样子，调笑他："小新的味道好甜。"

小新可怜巴巴的呜一声，转身就趴在床上不再看他，把整个脸都埋在松软的枕头里，仿佛这样就能忘记刚刚的事情一样。

W笑着看这只大鸵鸟，轻轻拍拍他屁股示意他抬高，教他：“小新，把屁股抬起来些。”

小新犹豫了一会儿，乖乖听话的跪起来，虽然这样的姿势有点羞耻，四肢也还有些乏力，可是想到自己的爱人刚刚为了自己做了那样……的事，现在要他做什么他都愿意。

W跪在他两腿中间，用膝盖将他的腿抵得更开些，露出那处未经人事的隐密处。

取过一边的润滑剂倒一些在尾椎末，小新被凉凉的触感激得一哆嗦，黏稠液体顿时缓缓顺着臀缝流下来，又立刻被手指抹开，涂在白白的臀肉上戏谑的蹂躏揉捏了一番。  
小新不满的唔了一声，贴在W膝盖边的光裸小腿绷得紧紧的，不自主的轻轻磨蹭了他几下，仿佛催促。  
W会意，伸出一根手指挑逗般在臀缝间划动，每每划过敏感的会阴处还用指甲刮擦几下，底下年轻的身子立刻颤抖起来。  
少年人心急又不知天高地厚，咬紧嘴唇，自己调整着位置想让他的手指赶紧进来。  
W当然立刻就察觉到了他的小动作，好笑的慢慢将指尖贴在贴在了穴口上，按压几下，却偏偏还不进来，只绕着湿润的洞口打圈。  
小新嘟起嘴，终于有些难耐的摆动着腰肢向后顶弄，被W一把按在腰窝的位置，出声调笑道："不要那么心急，慢慢来。"

小新咬咬嘴唇，没有出声，耳朵尖却红了起来。  
委委屈屈的回头看了他一眼，眼眶红红，睫毛都是湿的。

W被他看得有点忍不住，俯身去亲他洁白的脊背，嘴唇一一吻过在皮肤下颗颗突出的脊椎骨，再埋进颈窝，舔舐轻啃。  
手指也终于试探着插了进去，才刚浅浅探入，体内肠壁就立刻紧张的收缩起来，本能的推阻着异物的侵入。  
W只得柔声道：“放松……小新，放松一些。”  
指尖一点点揉开润滑剂涂抹进更深处，耐心的开拓着想让穴口松软下来。

W在艾霁时，送来的人从来都已经自己扩张好了的，他只管享受，哪里费过这个劲。  
现今忍得额头上已经沁出汗来，却仍极有耐心的做着扩张，不敢有一点点心急。  
说到底还是疼爱小新，担心自己会伤了他。

小新咬紧嘴唇，虽然后面被异物进入的饱胀感有些不适，可是他忍着没发声音。  
几番抽撤间里头就已经顺滑不少，很快就被捅进了两根手指，一点点撑开已经逐渐松软的穴口，转动指节磨蹭刮擦。  
小新没忍住唔了一声，W听到了，知道他不好受，另一手则探下去环住少年的性器体贴的套弄，帮他分散注意力。  
当指尖压住前壁某个凸起处时明显的感觉到手中的性器都一颤，小新更是细细的惊叫了一声，有点惊恐的回头看他，小声喊着：“那里……不要碰……”

W知道自己找到了小新最敏感的位置，边继续套弄着，手指则始终绕在那一点上碾按抠挖，受用的听着少年人带着鼻音的低呻。  
当可以三根手指顺利的进出时，小新早已经没了支撑的力气，上半身整个趴伏在枕头上，只高高撅着臀部，姿态诱惑，腰柔软。

W轻轻打开手指，让穴口撑出一个不规则的圆，隐约可以看见内里嫩红的软肉，正湿淋淋的泛着光，像某种淫靡的邀请。  
可只是这种程度的扩张，要容纳自己的尺寸还是太勉强，W还想再等等，小新却已经转了身子看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，小声说：“老王……你别忍着了，进来吧。”

W感动，凑去亲亲他：“傻孩子，我……”

还没说完少年就已经起身，不管不顾推倒他，颤着手指剥掉他内裤自己爬上来分腿跪着，口气又埋怨又委屈，重复着：“都说了……你别忍着……我没事的。”  
边说着，好看的手已经探下去扶着那根，另一只手摸到自己下面，细长的指头分开穴口，试探着一点一点坐下去。  
已经被手指操弄湿润的后穴像一张微微合着的小嘴，刚被那根灼热的东西顶住就难耐的张开一些。

W喘着粗气一动不动，头皮都要发麻。  
他生怕自己动一下都会忍不住。  
忍不住要不顾一切贯穿他。

小新咬咬牙，闭上眼努力沉了沉腰身，终于喘息着把硕大的茎冠包裹进去。  
内里软滑湿热，因为紧张而一下一下随着呼吸蠕动。  
他努力深呼吸了几下，勉强尝试着自己小幅度的上下动一动，没敢往深了坐，只含着顶端收缩着套弄。  
饶是如此也已经额头冒汗。

W突然一把扣住他腰身往下按，猛一挺腰就整根捅了进去，小新被顶得惊叫起来，浑身都快瘫软，脱力般撑着他肩膀张口喘息。

一直冷静忍耐的W忽然一翻身将他压在身下，抓住纤细光裸的脚踝大大拉开。  
是最暴露最毫无保留的姿势。  
居高临下的将两人交合处尽收眼底，穴口虽然微微红肿但显然并没有受伤，明明紧张得微颤，却那么乖顺的含住性器，已经吞进了一大半。  
连内侧腿根处都已经湿泞一片。  
水光淫靡。

W咬一咬牙，慢慢动腰将性器从收缩着的甬道深处一点一点撤出。  
湿淋淋的粗大性器从粉嫩的穴口缓缓拔出的画面几乎可以焚灭人的理智，只是看着就让人喉头干燥的阵阵发紧。

小新以为他仍不愿意，带着点哭腔，低低的呜咽：“老王……别走……你别走……”

W脑袋里一热，亟不可待的又狠又重的一送胯又顶进去，这次终于全根没入。敏感的顶端戳埋在湿软的穴心，被温暖的含着吮着，紧绷绷的缠着躲着。  
忍不住微微对着那处磨蹭刮擦几下，立刻听到身下人忍不住呻吟起来，软糯甜腻的声音。  
是舒服的。

W停了动作长舒一口气。  
伸手去摸身下人汗湿的面颊，小新唔一声把脸贴去他掌心里磨蹭，闭着眼睛胡乱伸手摸他脖颈环住了拉低，抵住自己额头，抬起一点下巴去亲住他的嘴唇直到喘不过气才松口。  
小新喘着，他似乎想说什么，最终没说出口，只是主动把腿缠上男人的腰，环住了借力抬臀摆腰，羞耻的自己动起来。

穴内已经充分湿润，可以让性器顺畅的滑动。每多推进一分，就更舒服一分，初尝人事的地方被爱人填得满满，整根都没入时，小新只觉得前所未有的快感从胯骨处扩散开。

W看着身下人面皮一点点泛红，俯身贴在他耳骨，声音沙哑，低低问：“舒服吗？恩？”

穴内一紧，动作也顿住。

W停在里面，享受着被内里湿热嫩滑的黏膜密不透风得包裹住，随着呼吸还会收缩蠕动，只是这样不动就舒服的要命。  
他含弄少年人圆润可爱的耳垂，气息有些不稳，继续问：“是……这样舒服…？”  
说着徐徐抽住一些又狠狠贴住前壁碾进去。

小新猛得绷紧了腰身，呻吟都变了调子，整个人都颤抖起来，尾椎处酥麻的感觉一下子漫开来。  
眼泪也止不住的往下掉。

“还是……这样比较舒服？”  
这次撤出大半根，一挺腰就重重撞进穴心。  
交合处被这抽撤间溢出的液体弄得更湿。

小新哪里受得住，被顶得哭着喘息，带着鼻音唤他，软软的求饶：“呜呜……老王……轻点……我……我不行了……”

W不再忍耐自己的欲望，终于摆胯抽插起来，每一下都贴着前壁刮蹭进去直撞在少年体内最要命的那一点上。低头含着他的嘴唇舔吮，慢慢说：“以后在床上，不准叫老王。”

小新眼泪掉得更厉害，发红的指尖无意识的揪住一点身下的布料，喘息中忍不住漏出几声呻吟。断断续续问：“啊……唔……那……那要叫……什么？”

W贴住他面颊，哑声道：“上了床只准叫我老公……小新乖，叫给我听……好不好……”

少年被顶弄得喘息连连，浑身软的像要融化，只会随着节奏高高低低的呻吟，怕羞一样抬手横在眼睛上，偏偏只会摇着头呜咽，不肯说话。

W揽住他的腰身就着结合的姿势一把将他抱坐起来，小新急促的叫了一声就被他拥进怀里。  
被迫的面对面，光裸的小腿紧紧贴着后腰，黏湿的汗从贴在一起的皮肤上淌下来。  
汗湿的胸口都紧紧贴在一起。  
还有心跳。  
跳动的那么猛烈，几乎可以清晰地听到。

W的东西还插在他的身体里勃动着，嘴唇被温柔的吻住又松开。  
“告诉我，被我插……舒服吗？”  
小新说不出话，弓身把脑袋埋到W湿漉漉的颈窝里，半天终于点了点头。

W笑着亲了亲自己这个害羞又直白的爱人，伸手去揉捏他水滑的臀肉，稍微抬高一些便一下一下向上挺动腰身保持频率的抽插，每每抵住前壁浅浅戳进去，再松手让少年的身体滑落下来挺腰深深一插到底。  
只几下就磨得小新几乎崩溃，快感像温热的潮水从隐秘处流淌而出浸没身体，再一波一波得冲刷着神经，筋骨酥软，四肢都快融化，身体更是软的像一滩水，快要坐不住，要不是有W抱着他，大概他已经要跌下去。  
W贴着他的耳垂磨蹭，火热潮湿的喘息悉数喷进耳廓里：“喜欢老公快一点插你……还是慢一点插？”

小新拼命摇晃着脑袋不肯说话，呻吟都已经带上了哭腔，眼泪不受控制的滑落下来。

W故意叹口气：“你不说，我就快一点咯……？”  
说罢便毫不客气的抵住前壁敏感的小凸起横冲直撞地碾磨起来。

小新再受不住，抽噎起来，终于呜咽着求饶，羞耻的低低叫出来：“老……老公……慢……慢一点……呜呜呜，我不行了……”

W如他所愿的放慢了速度，贴住他的湿凉的面颊磨蹭：“小新真乖……老公要奖励你。”

奖励。

像被捧在高高的云端，泡在温热的酥油里，融在甜的化不开蜜里。  
光裸汗湿的大腿夹在腰侧，粉红的脚趾像花瓣一样蜷着，扭动着腰臀索取，克制不住的呻吟，还有模糊的带着鼻音的呓语，撒娇一样。  
后穴里早就柔软湿润，像一张饥渴的小嘴，迎合的含吮着，吞吐着。

他能感觉到W换着姿势一次次占有着他，不知疲倦地抱紧他进入，一直顶到最深处。  
一遍遍唤他的名字，亲吻着说我爱你。

神经像是被搅缠成一团乱麻，意识逐渐抽离。  
肢体交缠，十指紧扣，喘息灼热。  
呻吟，唇舌，手指。  
吻缠绵。

欲火快将人焚灭，快感强烈而汹涌，身体被填满后带来前所未有的满足感。  
他无意识的呓语着，不顾羞耻的求着对方快一些，再快一些。  
身体内部烫的好像快要熔化，却契合的如此天造地设。

W见他表情迷醉，握住纤瘦的腰身越发卖力前后大幅度的摆起胯来，性器加快了速度磨擦着前列腺撞在穴心，几下冲刺后就把滚烫的精液灌进甬道里。

小新猛地抽紧身体，肠道都控制不住的痉挛起来。  
低低的哭叫着，终于被插得射了出来。

 

绵长的性事把少年人累的昏昏沉沉，整个人蜷缩在软绵绵的床里不想动弹，像一枚洁白晶莹的贝壳。  
W伸手插进他未完全闭合的后穴里搅动几下，抽出手指时立刻有白浊的精液从红肿的穴口流淌下来。  
他细心的把累坏的少年抱进浴室清理干净，然后才将他放去床上休息。

小新一沾着枕头就立刻睡着了。  
睡前迷迷糊糊感觉到有人伸手拨开他的额发，俯身吻了吻他的额头，在他耳边柔声说：“小新，我爱你。”

他依赖的抓住那人手指，轻轻咕哝着回答：“我也爱你。”

W好笑的看着小新那一脸餍足的模样，心里都不由有些得意起来。  
他们有很长很远的未来，W曾担心爱人会长大，而自己会老去，他们的爱也会随之衰竭，所以害怕的不敢去占有。

可看到小新对自己那近乎依赖的迷恋又安下心来。  
反正，自己有的是方法和技巧来喂饱他的小爱人。

 

END


End file.
